Bleeding Love
by FlyingCatFish
Summary: Includes the lyrics to Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis - Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift - Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson. Also includes PhinXFerb.
1. Bleeding Love

**Hey guys. A mate who also loves P&F asked me to write something with PhineasXFerb so here you are. I hope you like it. I'm really breaking out of my safety zone here. I've also been obsessed with the song 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis, so I've incorperated that too. Same as always, please reveiw! I like reveiws they make me feel special.**

Bleeding Love

I was very young when I met my beloved. My father had just been divorced and he met a different love for himself. He decided to try out a dating site. That's how he met Linda. After a few months of dating he asked her to marry him. This was when I was five. They took me over to meet my new stepbrother and stepsister, and that's how I met my beloved.  
>Closed off from love<br>I didn't need the pain  
>Once or twice was enough<br>And it was all in vain  
>Time starts to pass<br>Before you know it you're frozen  
>Ooooh...<p>

Ferb sat alone in his room. Phineas wasn't there at the time. He needed desperately to see him. But he was with Isabella. He was sure if he didn't act soon she would beat him to it. So He decided to act now.  
>Phineas entered his home qiuetly. He knew his mom and stepdad were out and Candace was out with Jeremy. he didn't know where Ferb or Perry were though. His head reeled at what Isabella had said.<br>"Phineas, I love you"  
>His reply had been.<br>"Isabella, I'm gay"  
>He continued up the stairs and into his room. Ferb was sat there on his bed watching the door. Phineas eyed him nervously. He always had a lump in his throat whenever he saw Ferb.<p>

But something happened  
>For the very first time with you<br>My heart melted to the ground  
>Found something true<br>And everyone's looking 'round  
>Thinking I'm going crazy<br>Oooh, yahhh

Ferb watched as Phineas kicked off his shoes and lay on his bed. Not facing Ferb but staring sullenly at the wall.  
>"Something happened today, Ferb" he murmured.<br>"What happened?" Ferb said worriedly.  
>"Isabella loves me" Phineas muttered.<br>Ferb's eyes widened.  
>"But I turned her down" Phineas continued.<br>"Why?" Ferb said.  
>"I... I'm.." but he couldn't get the words out, how could he?<br>Phineas leapt up from his bed and ran from the room. Ferb stood but stayed where he was. Watching sadly as his beloved ran from him.

But I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the vein  
>That I keep on closing<br>You cut me open and I

Phineas knelt under the tree and began to sob uncontrollably.  
>"Phineas?"<br>He didn't turn round. He couldn't let Ferb see how weak he was.  
>"Phineas?"<br>Ferb approached cautiously. He sat beside his weeping brother and patted his shoudler gently.  
>"Phineas, what's wrong?"<br>"Nothing"  
>"Why couldn't you be with Isabella?"<br>"Because... I just couldn't..."  
>"Phineas, I'm your brother, you can tell me anything"<br>"I love you"

Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open  
>Oooh, oooh... <p>

Ferb reeled back as Phineas uttered the words he'd longed to hear ever since he met him. Phineas turned to face him with bleary eyes.  
>"I feel the same way" Ferb replied "Ever since I've known you I've loved you. I just knew you were my soulmate, my one true chance at happiness. But I never thought you'd feel the same way. So I kept quiet about it, I always assumed you were straight. I thought you'd go off with Isabella and leave me"<br>"I could never do that to you!" Phineas said loudly "You hear me? Never!"  
>Ferb felt the sudden urge to kiss him. But Phineas did it for him.<p>

Trying hard not to hear  
>But they talk so loud<br>Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
>Try to fill me with doubt<br>Yet I know that their goal  
>Is to keep me from falling<br>Hey, yeah!

They sat under the tree kidding for a while. That was when Candace returned home from her date with Jeremy. At first she didn't notice them, and they didn't notice her. She just sat in the living room and made a phone call to Stacey. She gazed out of the window as she spoke. Her eyes widened as she comprehended the two figures beneath the tree.  
>"Stacey, I gotta call you back" she muttered "They are so busted"<br>She hung up the phone and left the house. She got on her bike and cycled all the way to the super market. Her mother was unloading the groceries into the car while Lawrence took the trolley back to the trolley shed.  
>"Mom! Mom! Mom! Phineas and Ferb were making out!" she yelled.<br>"Don't be ridiculous, Candace" Linda said impaitently "You always do this, I'm thinking about getting you therapy"  
>"Just come and look!" Candace yelled.<p>

But nothing's greater  
>Than the rush that comes with your embrace<br>And in this world of loneliness  
>I see your face<br>Yet everyone around me  
>Thinks that I'm going crazy<br>Maybe, maybe

The two boys stopped kissing and grinned at each other.  
>"I'm so glad we know now" Ferb rubbed his cheek affectionately.<br>"Me too" Phineas agreed "No more secrets"  
>Candace piled Linda, Lawrence and the groceries into the car. Linda sat behind the steering wheel and set off.<br>"What about the others?" Ferb asked "What would they say about it?"  
>"Who cares?" Phineas laughed "All that mattrs now is us"<br>The car bounced onto the drive. Candace got out and ran to the back gate. Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the tree gazing into each other's eyes.  
>"Mom! Quickly, come on!" she cried.<br>Linda walked over at a leasurely pace. She peeked around the gate just in time to see the boys begin to kiss again.

But I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the vein  
>That I keep on closing<br>You cut me open and I

"Boys, what are you doing?" linda shreiked.  
>They broke apart and glanced up toward their mother. Ferb looked away guiltily but Phineas looked on stubbornly.<br>"Its not incest, we're only step brothers" he said as if it was nothing.  
>"That's not the point!" Linda screeched "You don't do that!"<br>Ferb stood up and ran from the garden. He went in through the back door and passed his father on the way.  
>"Ferb, what's wrong?" Lawrence said as Ferb whizzed past.<br>But Ferb ignored him and hurried up the stairs.

Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open

Linda stood in the gateway, staring shocked at a stubborn Phineas.  
>"I love him" he said solidly.<br>Ferb barricaded himself into his room with a chest of drawers. He flopped down onto his bed and began to cry. It was over. They'd never accept them now.

And it's draining all of me  
>Oh they find it hard to believe<br>I'll be wearing these scars  
>For everyone to see<p>

The next day in school, because the holidays had finished. Phineas sat with Ferb in every lesson. Every time either of them got an answer wrong they'd help each other get it right. People just assumed they were being good brothers. But their love was stronger than brotherly. They sat together at lunch and chatted happily and people watched them. Growing slightly more suspicious. The firesite girls, Baljeet, Buford and Isabella joined them.  
>"Whatcha doin'?" Isabella said halfheartedly, still thinking of the day before.<br>"Nothing" Phineas giggled.  
>Ferb just sat there nervously watching his friends. Would they react like Linda had?<br>"It does not seem like nothing" Baljeet said.  
>Phineas put his arm round Ferb's shoulder. Isabella's eyes widened, Buford just looked on uncomprending, Baljeet nodded understadingly and the firesite just stared at them.<p>

I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the pain  
>That I keep all closed in<br>You cut me open and I

"Oh, screw this!" Isabella shrieked outraged.  
>Isabella stood up and walked off. The firesite girls followed her. Baljeet glanced between the girls and Phineas and Ferb, then he too left the canteen. Buford stayed where he was.<br>"What's going on?" he asked.  
>"Ferb and I are in a relationship" Phineas told him.<br>"Oh" then Buford also got up and left, but not without his tacos.

Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open and I 

Ferb lay on his bed. Listening to Phineas and Linda argue downstairs. Someone knocked on the door. Candace opened it slowly and peered in.  
>"This is your fault" he murmured.<br>"I know" Candace said guiltily, she came in and shut the door "I'm sorry"  
>Ferb said nothing. So Candace sat on the end of his bed.<br>"I just wanted Mom to see what you guys had done for once" she said quietly.  
>"But it's ruined eveything" tears started seeping out of Ferb's eyes, he brushed them away quickly.<br>"Ferb, I just want you to know. Whatever you guys do, I'll accept you" Candace patted Ferb's shoulder.

Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open and I  
>Keep bleeding<br>Keep, keep bleeding love

Phineas entered the room. He paused as he noticed Candace but remained silent. She nodded at him and hurried out of the room. Ferb sat up and rubbed his eyes. Phineas sat with him on the bed and they just at there for a while.  
>"Ferb, I have to tell you" Phineas began "I will always love you"<br>"And I'll love you" Ferb replied.

**Awwwwwh, that was nice of Candace. Phineas and Ferb do seem cute together but they're not a particular pairing I ship, sorry. Hope you liked it. But I won't be writing romance from now on. It's too hard. I'll stick to my safety zone.**


	2. Because Of You

**Hey fellow fanfickers. I know I said I'm gonna stick to my safety zone but I like this one. And it feels weird just leaving it with one chapter and people have been reveiwing saying they want more. So I've added another song that I really like. This one's by Kelly Clarkson and it's called 'Because Of You'. Hope you like it.**

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
>I will not let myself<br>Cause my heart so much misery  
>I will not break the way you did,<br>You fell so hard  
>I've learned the hard way<br>To never let it get that far

Ferb lay on his bed. Phineas tossed and turned in his dingy bed, unaware of the ever wakeful Ferb. He had no idea what Phineas dreamed of, but it wasn't good. Ferb silently cried as he watched Phineas' nightmare unfold before him. Linda hadn't spoken to either of them for three days, Lawrence spoke but rarely knew what to say. Even Candace was at a loss for words, though she tried her hardest to accept them. The firesite girls ignored them and Isabella constantly humiliated them. Buford now bullied them and Baljeet just denied their existance. Phineas did the one thing he should never have done. He counted on Ferb.

Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<p>

Ferb wasn't like Phineas. There was a reason he didn't talk much. He was naturally shy. He gave in easily. He wasn't about to start standing up for himself. Instead he'd leaned on Phineas for support. But Phineas couldn't do everything and now the two boys barely spoke.

I lose my way  
>And it's not too long before you point it out<br>I cannot cry  
>Because I know that's weakness in your eyes<br>I'm forced to fake  
>A smile, a laugh everyday of my life<br>My heart can't possibly break  
>When it wasn't even whole to start with<p>

Ferb watched as Phineas left the house early again to go to school. He stopped walking with Ferb the day after they declared their love when people threw eggs at them. Candace and Ferb sat silently at the dinner table eating their cereal. Neither of them said a word, they just tried to ignore the cold glare Linda was giving Ferb.

Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<p>

Phineas shuffled along the road. it had only been three days and he already regretted confessing his love for Ferb. Regretted? Maybe that's a strong word. But to some degree he wished he hadn't. He saw Isabella and the firesite girls across the road. They stared at him for a moment and then went back to chatting and ignoring him.

I watched you die  
>I heard you cry every night in your sleep<br>I was so young  
>You should have known better than to lean on me<br>You never thought of anyone else  
>You just saw your pain<br>And now I cry in the middle of the night  
>For the same damn thing<p>

That night ferb watched as Phineas slept jaggedly. He wept and moaned as he slept. It was enough to bring tears to Ferb's eyes. He lay sadly in his own bed, longing to comfort his beloved. But knew he couldn't.

Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I try my hardest just to forget everything<br>Because of you  
>I don't know how to let anyone else in<br>Because of you  
>I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<p>

Phineas tossed over and stopped facing Ferb. Ferb sat up slowly and got out of bed. He got dressed and put a thick coat on. Then he went down stairs and wrote a note;

Because of you I'm leaving. Dad, you promised me a lovely new mother. And what did I get? A heartless cow that drives true love from her home. Candace, you're not so bad,, you're the only person that tried to understand. Phineas, I love you. Because of you, I know what love is.

Because of you

He went to the door and stepped out onto the porch.

because of you

**So, how was that? Bit depressing i know but what you gonna do? please, reveiw! I need inspiration for the next chapter. things like; do they stay together? What song should I do! Thanks for reading and thank you to those who reveiwed!**


	3. Tell me Why

**sorry bout the wait guuuys... ive been watchin anime an i kinda got distracted by my obsession with tokyo mew mew... anyway big thanks to the reveiwers your guys have made me smile... special thanks to coopkat53 ive decided to use tell me why by taylor swift... i think it'll be a nice ending to bleeding love... i love all my reveiwers to peices even though ive never met them.. anyway enough of my babble... on with the fanfic...**

**tell me why**

I took a chance, I took a shot  
>And you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not<br>You took a swing, I took it hard  
>And down here from the ground, I see who you are<p>

Phineas woke up the next morning and looked over at where Ferb was supposed to lay. He stared at his bed for a moment, then it clicked. He was gone. He got out of bed and ran downstairs in his pajamas and went into the kitchen. Lawrence was sat at the table holding a note, he was trembling and crying. The note shaking in his hand as he shook his head slowly. Phineas stared at him, he snatched the note away and scanned it. It fluttered out of his grasp and landed on the floor.

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
>I'm feeling like I don't know you<br>You tell me that you love me then you cut me down

Phineas ran out of the house, still in his pajamas. He ran and ran and ran, desperately seeking Ferb. He ran into Isabella on his travels.  
>"What do you want?" she sneered "ruined my life enough?"<br>"Admit it, you're only so annoyed because you have a crush on me" Phineas shot back.  
>Completely humiliateing her in front of the girl scouts.<p>

And I need you like a heartbeat  
>But you know you got a mean streak<br>Makes me run for cover when you're around

Buford began to chase him on his way. Shouting abuse at him.  
>"Oi, gay boy!" he jeered.<br>"Buford, you're so insecure about yourself you feel the need to pick on small children" Phineas said calmly "You're probably gay yourself"  
>Buford stood there stunned.<br>"Hit a nerve did I?" Phineas grinned "Looks like I'm right"  
>Then he began running again.<p>

And here's to you and your temper  
>Yes, I remember what you said last night<br>And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
>Tell me, why?<p>

He saw Baljeet over by the park and stopped beside him.  
>"Baljeet, have you seen Ferb?" Phineas asked.<br>Baljeet appeared thoughtful for a moment, then he said.  
>"He's over there" then he added "Don't tell anyone I told you"<br>Phineas nodded and entered the park.

You could write a book on how  
>To ruin someone's perfect day<br>Well, I get so confused and frustrated  
>Forget what I'm trying to say, oh<p>

Ferb sat on the bench with his head in his hands. He stared into a blank void, he didn't even notice Phineas as he approached.

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
>I got no one to believe in<br>You tell me that you want me, then push me around

Phineas sat next to Ferb and waited silently for him to speak.  
>"You're in your pajamas" Ferb said eventually.<br>"Yeah, I didn't want to spend anymore time without you" Phineas blushed, looking down embarrased.  
>Ferb looked up at him, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.<p>

And I need you like a heartbeat  
>But you know you got a mean streak<br>Makes me run for cover when you're around

They sat there for a while, gazing at each other.  
>"Let me take you home, Ferb" Phineas whispered.<br>"But they don't accept us" Ferb glared at the ground, as if it was responisble for their problems.  
>"They will" Phineas promised "I'll make them"<p>

Here's to you and your temper  
>Yes, I remember what you said last night<br>And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
>Tell me, why?<p>

They walked out of the park, hand in hand. Baljeet couldn't resist a small smile as they passed him. Ferb stared at the floor as they walked but Phineas held his head high. They came to a crossing and Phineas pushed the button for the red light. There didn't seem to be any cars coming so they walked. But he was wrong.

Why do you have to make me feel small  
>So you can feel whole inside?<br>Why do you have to put down my dreams  
>So you're the only thing on my mind?<p>

Phineas shoved Ferb onto the pavement. But before he could get there himself the car struck. It slammed into his side. Ferb watched helplessly from the pavement. Phineas fell to the ground. The car skidded to a halt.

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
>I'm feeling like I don't know you<br>You tell me that you want me then cut me down

The car halted and a man got out. He had white hair and a moustache and monobrow. He and Ferb rushed to Phineas who was lying unconcious in the road.  
>"I'll call an ambulance" the man said and he pulled out his phone.<p>

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
>I've got no one to believe in<br>You ask me for my love then you push me around

Ferb cried as he rode in a police car back to his home. He wanted to go with Phineas and make sure he was okay. But the police man had insisted that the best thing to do was to return home while Phineas was rushed to hospital. Linda and Lawrence were waiting on the doorstep, they'd received a phone call explaining what had happened. Lawrence ran and embraced his son as he walked up the path. Linda hesitated, but then joined him.

Here's to you and your temper  
>Yes, I remember what you said last night<br>And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
>Tell me, why? Why? Tell me, why?<p>

Linda hugged Ferb tightly.  
>"I''m so sorry, Ferb" she whispered "I didn't understand, but after this, I'm willing to accept you"<br>Ferb hugged her back.  
>"Can we go see Phineas now?" he asked.<br>"Of course" Linda confirmed.  
>They all piled into the car, including Candace and even Perry, and drove away.<br>Phineas lay in his bed sleeping. The driver, luckily, had noticed him before impact and slowed down a considerable amount. If he hadn't seen him, Phineas would've been dead. The Flynn/Fletcher family entered the room silently and stood beside his bed watching him sleep. A nurse came in and read his chart.  
>"He'll be okay, he's just asleep due to shock" she explained to Lawrence and Linda "He'll probably wake up soon, but he does have dislocated shoulder. It popped out of place when the car hit him. But it should return to its position gradually over a week, if it doesn't by then let us know"<br>Lawrence and Linda nodded and turned their attention back to Phineas. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room.  
>"Where am I?" he asked.<br>"You're safe" Ferb replied and linked their hands together "Always"

I take a step back, let you go  
>I told you I'm not bulletproof<br>Now you know

And now you know how I met my beloved. The one I will always be with, the one who will take care of me and I'll take care of me. I love him. My Phineas.

**Wow! whose idea was it to bring a car into this? oh yeah, it was mine... anyway, hope you all enjoyed it.. and you Tab... I still win though... thank you to everyone who reveiwed this for me... couldnt have done it without ya... byebye now... X _ _ _ X**


End file.
